


Inspiration

by RhianthiAlritak



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Demons, Gen, Other, Snakes, repurposing mythos for my own purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 10:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhianthiAlritak/pseuds/RhianthiAlritak
Summary: Samael gets a new pet.





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> I got really into Good Omens and kind of made some OCs that I got too attached to and now they're sort of their own little thing. 
> 
> Enjoy.

"Aren't you just the most gorgeous thing She's ever created," Samael purred, brushing her fingers under the snake's chin. "The whole lot of you are, really. But you? Oh you're something special." The taipan flicked its tongue and curled its tail appreciatively. "Such a sweet little thing, gorgeous gorgeous."

"I take it you like her?" Samael turned to Lilith, a soft smile on her lips.

"Oh yes, very much so."

"Good." They leaned forward and kissed the angel's temple. "She reminds me of you. So gentle, and yet so so very lethal, mm?" Samael flushed at the statement. "I dare say," Lilith continued, "that you inspired this one."

"Nonsense. I _created_ it."


End file.
